Rosewood Never Dies
by L R M 6
Summary: A has been dormant for a 17 years which lulled the liars into a false sense of security. But when A strikes again with the next generation, what will happen? REWRITE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lacie Fitz POV

I reached toward the tub of cover up I kept inside my makeup box. The adjoined bathroom my older sister and I shared was small and had hardly enough room for the shower. I turned and flicked the lock on the pale cream door. No one needed to see what I was about to do. I gingerly tore off the bandages that covered the deep regrets that I hid. The cuts were sealed over now, and what remained were dark purple scabs. I plastered her arms with the makeup like I did every morning and started to drag a brush through my long black locks. I added some makeup on my dark green eyes and turned to open the door

"Lace, almost done in there?" my sister, Rainn called just as the bathroom door opened.

I slipped by my sister and give her an awkward smile, "Good morning."

"Mornin'" she replied, entering the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

I walked across the hall to my small bedroom. I go he smallest room because I was the middle child. Across from my room was my brothers, Ethan and Jonah's, room and my parents room. Downstairs was Rainn's room. I was unnoticed by my parents most of the time which is partly a good thing. I went over to my dressing table where my favourite purple hat lay. I slipped my hat on and picked up one of my collection of pocket knives and walked downstairs.

My dad sat with my brothers at the kitchen table while my mom cooked her famous blueberry pancakes. I sat beside down across from the twins and started to read my facebook feed.

"Phones away." my mom said, setting the plates on the table.

After a breakfast filled with the boy's chatter, I started to retreat to my room to pick up my bag.

"Where do you think your going?" my mom asked sternly.

"To school." I murmured.

My mother sighed and started to open her mouth.

"Aria," my dad gestured for me to go.

I ran upstairs and knocked into Rainn. I landed face first on the hard wooden floor.

"Oh my god, are you okay Lace?" she asked pulling me up and handing me my bag.

I straightened my clothes, but not before she noticed a hint purple on my wrist.

"What's that?" Rainn asked with an concerned voice.

She reached for my arm and I snatched it away quickly.

"Nothing!" I hoisted my bag over my shoulder and ran out the door.

My phone beeped as I walked up the street towards the school.

'Make up won't hide it forever. Get ready bitch! -A'


	2. Chapter 2

**Question - Who's your favourite original PLL character?**

**I say Emily**

Ali St. Germain-Fields POV

I packed my swimming bag with my gymnastics uniform and covered it with swim essentials. I dressed in my Sharks t-shirt and my jogging bottoms and pulled my hair into a tight ponytail. I tiptoed to my sisters side of the room, fiddling through her makeup to find the concealer. I quickly rubbed it over the bump on my head that I got by falling off the bar.

My identical twin, Samara, skipped into our room. When she saw me standing over her dresser she squeaked and rushed over.

"What did you do?" she shouted like all hell broke loose.

"Nothing!" I defended.

I stalked over to my side, swung my bag over my shoulder and left. I had little patience for my sister and we were so different from each other, if we didn't look alike, you wouldn't believe we were twins. I liked sports, she was the Queen of the school along with Maggie Montgomery.

I walked down the stairs, into the kitchen and sat at the island with one of moms, Maya.

"Mornin' Al," she said, ruffling my hair.

"Hey," I replied.

My other mom, Emily, placed a plate with waffles on the table, "Morning sweetie."

"Hi," shouted Samara, waltzing in.

Once we all sat down, Emily started, "So how does it feel being sophmores?"

"Great, me and Mags are really excited for the…" Samara droned on, while my parents pretended to listen.

When she was finished, Maya asked me, "What about you Al?"

"Well, I guess. I just can't wait to get out of the hell hole." I replied.

Maya chuckled quietly and Emily sent her a death stare.

"I have to go!" Samara exclaimed a minute later.

"Drive your sister!"

I kissed both my moms on the cheek and followed my sister to the door.

"Good luck getting on the swim team!" Emily shouted after me.

I ran out and hopped in the car.

'What happens if your precious mommy finds out you won't be trying out? You'll know soon enough sweetie. -A'

My eyes darted around outside.

Who was A?

**Hi! I love you, people of earth who are reading this. Thanks for following. ****AN: I know, Maya's dead. But I love her so I pretend she didn't. How terrible would that be?! Having children named after your wives ex girlfriends. Poor Maya. ****Anyway, follow and review. See ya guys later ... I guess!**

**LRM6 :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Julliette Cavanaugh POV

I dumped my medication out the window. It fell into a bush out the back. I searched the grounds for someone who might've seen the falling drugs.

"Juliette?"

I jumped out of my skin and turned, hiding my prescription behind my back. I glared at my brother ferociously. Kal was in senior year and was the most protective big brother in the whole world. He had my fathers sandy blonde hair and my mothers brown eyes.

He looked at me with a concerned expression after he saw me jump, "Are you okay?"

"Yes!" I replied a little too quickly. He didn't look convinced.

"So, I saw your girlfriend in the bathroom this morning." I grinned.

"See you later sis." he retreated from my room.

I let out a heavy sigh of relief. Mom and dad won't let Katlyn to stay over, so Kal has to sneak her in and out. I sometimes helped, for Kal. I hated Kate because she drove Kal mad.

I walked downstairs where my mom was breastfeeding my brother, Max.

I popped some bread into the toaster and sat beside my mom.

"Hey baby." she said sleepily.

"Hi mom. Feeling better?" I asked.

"A little." she blinked and I looked at her with concern, "Oh, honey. I'm fine, it's just the flu."

I got up and buttered my toast. The knife accidentally slipped and made a small cut on my palm. I looked down at crimson puddle of blood landed on the counter.

"Toby!" my mother screamed getting up and helping sit down.

"I'm fine." I whispered.

"Honey, you're shaking."

She was right, I was shaking so violently that I knocked my stool over and fell to the ground.

Last I remember, I was being lifted by a strong pair of hands.

I opened my eyes to see Kal's face. I tried to sit up, but he pushed me back down.

"Kal!" I pushed him back and stood up. "Will you drive me to school?"

"No!" he replied.

"Why not?"

"Don't you remember?" my dad asked from the other side of the room.

"Nope, now let's go!" I whined, tapping my foot.

My dad replied after a while of thinking, "Take her."

Kal sighed and grabbed his keys. I skipped after him and hopped in the passenger seat of his black car.

I remembered rightly. The red, the shaking, the falling to the ground. If they thought I remembered they'd never let me go to school.

My phone buzzed.

'I know what you did. What would your parents do if they found out you dumped them? One word, Radley -A'

Shit.

**Hi! Thank you whoever is reading this and following.**** F****ollow and review. See ya guys later!**

**LRM6 :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Sara Rivers POV

The sun was rising behind me as I brushed my short blond hair. My mom came into my room and straitened my pale blue sundress.

"You ready for today?" she asked softly.

"Mmhmm." I replied, picking up my eye liner and started to draw small wings.

"Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Just because my only friend left, doesn't mean I won't have fun today!" I snapped.

"Ok sweetie." she turned around and started to leave the room.

"Mom," I whispered before she could walk through the door.

She turned and waited for me to continue.

"How is Lorna?"

"She's ok. You should talk to her," she suggested.

"I know."

"Good morning princess." my dad greeted.

"Hey," I said as I sat down at the table beside my sister.

"Hi Sara!" my sister, Abbie aid, stuffing her mouth with cereal.

I eat my own cereal and watch as my brother, Nathan, pace around the patio.

"What's up with him?" I asked.

"I think he's nervous about today." my dad replied.

I got up and walked outside towards my brother.

"You okay?" I sat and asked.

"How's Lorna?" my brother asked.

"Mom says she's alright."

"Why haven't you talked to her?" he said accusingly.

"Look, I know you she's your sister but she's not dead. You can go see her in the hospital." I reasoned.

Lorna and Nate found they were related a year ago when Lorna moved to Rosewood. My family adopted Nate 13 years ago. Lorna was my best friend so she helped my brother find out who his biological parents were. Once Lorna's parents, Noel and Cece Kahn, found out Nate knew they moved away and ended up in a fatal car crash. Noel and Lorna survived and ended up in the hospital. Nate has been heart broken ever since.

"I am today." he replied after a few minutes.

"Guys, time for school!" my mom shouted from the kitchen.

"Come on Nate."

I walked to the door to picked up my bag.

Abbie tugged on my dress and I turned to see her tear streaked face.

"Honey. What's wrong?" I asked, kneeling down. I wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead.

"Don't go!" she wailed and I chuckled.

"Oh, sweetie. I'll be back soon."

"Promise?" she held out her pinkie.

"I promise." I shook it and stood up.

Abbie ran away and I walked out the door.

'I know why you won't see your BFF. Tread careful honey. -A'

I flipped around and scoured the street. I turned and continued the journey to school.

**Hi! I love you guys. Follow and review. See ya guys later ... I hope!**

**LRM6 :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Question - Which original PLL couple is the best?**

**I say Haleb**

Lacie Fitz POV

I slowly walked up the front steps of the school towards the wide doors that opened to the worst hell hole I've ever seen. I started to make my way to my locker. My locker was in between Maggie Montgomery and Samara Fields which was terrible. I was bullied really badly because a few embarrassing things happened last year which I hated to think about. I grabbed my English books and my Art supplies. I started to listen to the whispers all around me and started to feel tears prick in my eyes. I fought them back and walked hastily to my first class which was English. My parents were both English professors at Hollis and my sister was a well known journalist so I had to keep up the family trait. I hated English, I couldn't write and I hated to read, but I had to suck it up and try to fit in. The only thing I could do was sing. I spent almost all my time singing or listening to music. I reached the classroom and sat in my seat at the back, preparing myself for severe boredom.

Ali St. Germain-Fields POV

I looked around for my best friend on the steps. Once I spotted her, I jogged over.

"Hey."

"Hmmm," Julliette mumbled.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked cheerfully.

I didn't know what was up with my friend but it couldn't be good.

"What? Oh nothing." she shook her head as if trying to rid herself of her train of thought.

"Ok," I didn't quite believe her, "What have you been up to? I haven't seen you in like forever?"

"I've been doing a lot of studying lately." she answered.

"Seriously Jules, you studied? It was summer." I giggled at my smart friend.

Julliette chuckled.

"What's new with you?" she asked.

"Nothing much really. My mom is obsessed with me making the swim team again this year!" I groaned.

"Well, she is a professional swimmer." Sara said, entering the conversation.

She sauntered up in her designer clothes from next years collection. Her mom had a really big fashion company.

"I know, but still." I whined.

The bell rang suddenly, signalling the start of class. Sara, Julliette and I walked through the door and split up.

"I'll see ya guys later?" Sara said more of a statement than a question and walked away.

"Bye."

**Thank you so much, my three perfect followers. I really appreciate the comments! So, follow and review please.**

**LRM 6 :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Julliette Cavaunaugh POV

I sat on the steps with my head in my hands. Who is A? Is it some cruel practical joke? Is it someone I knew? Was it someone I know? Why me? These questions swirled around my brain, dragging me deeper into my thoughts. How did A now my secret? The only person I told was my best friends, Sara and Ali. They couldn't be messing with me, could they?

"Hmmm," I puzzled, being snapped out of my thoughts.

Ali was sitting beside me, staring at my face with a cheerful look.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"What? Oh nothing." I snapped, shaking my head to get out of my own little world.

"Ok, what have you been up to? I haven't seen you in like forever?"

"I've been doing a lot of studying lately." I answered, saying the first thing that came to my head.

"Seriously Jules, you studied? It was summer." Ali giggled at my reply.

Julliette chuckled.

"What's new with you?" I asked, desperately trying to get the attention off me.

I zoned out and continued my thoughts. Maybe I should ask the girls tonight.

Sara shook me a few moments later.

"Are you ok?" she asked, concerned.

"Fine," I stood up and followed Ali through the school doors.

"I'll see ya guys later?" Sara shouted to us and walked away.

"Bye." I whispered, taking my own direction to French.

Sara Rivers POV

I had no clue what to do. My secret was something that could send me to jail, and someone knew. The only person that knew would be Lorna herself. She couldn't be.

I saw my friends sitting on the steps of the school and skipped over.

"My mom is obsessed with me making the swim team again this year!" Ali groaned.

"Well, she is a professional swimmer." I said, entering the conversation. It wasn't an actual conversation, though. Julliette was just sitting there, probably drowning in her thoughts of what to study that night, while Ali talked to herself.

"I know, but still." Ali whined.

The bell rang as I sat and I moaned. Stupid bell. I should hack into the school and bring down the bells. But if I hack, someone might die again. My way with computers had caused enough trouble.

I shook Julliette who was in a total trance, "Are you ok?" I asked, suddenly worried about my friend.

"Fine," she snapped.

Could she be getting texts from A too?

I stood with Julliette and chased after Ali.

"I'll see ya guys later?" I said perkily and walked to my first class.

**Omg. I love the 7 comments I've got. Thank you soooooo much! I'd really like to say thanks to **sarahschneider2012 **for following me and being really good through my different attempts at this.**

**LRM6 :)**


	7. UPDATE!

**Hi, my magical 5 followers. I know, I know, I'm terrible for not posting for like 2 weeks. I really hope you give me a chance to continue. I think I'll have Chapther 7 posted tomorrow. See you then! LRM6 :)**


End file.
